


The Parent Trap Twins

by belivaird_st



Category: The Parent Trap (1998)
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Multi, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Annie and Hallie are still “acting” like each other after bringing their parents back together.





	The Parent Trap Twins

“Annie, will you please get those things out of your ears and bond with your mum for a bit?” Elizabeth James sounded desperate inside the limo where she was sitting beside her daughter, who was blasting Smashing Pumpkins into her newly pierced ears while holding onto her twin sister’s bright yellow Walkman.

“Annie?” Elizabeth gently removed the headset off the girl’s ears, while their driver, Martin, was chuckling at them through the rear view mirror.

Annie furrowed her brows at the look her mother was giving her.

“What?”

“You’re not listening to me,” Elizabeth informed. She took the CD playing device away and clicked her tongue in dismay. “Now how do you shut this thing up?”

“The OFF button’s right there,” Annie giggled, leaning over to slide the metal piece across with her thumbnail.

Elizabeth set the Walkman aside. “You’re starting to act like your sister again.”

“Hallie is the cool twin,” Annie shrugged.

“You’re cool, too, lovey,” Elizabeth smiled, reaching over to cup the back of Annie’s new, shoulder-length dark red hair. 

“You’re my mother, you’re suppose to say that,” Annie grumbled. She was pouting now and turned her head around to look through the black tinted window.

Elizabeth gave her a swift kiss on the head, exchanging a bemused look with Martin inside the car. 

\\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\\//////

Nick Parker was brushing one of his pet horses in the stable when he looked over his shoulder to find his daughter, Hallie, holding a glass of lemonade with her pinkie out. 

“How’s it going, Hal?” Nick asked.

“I’m doing very well on this fine, July afternoon,” Hallie spoke, using her best British accent.

“Why do you sound like that?”

“Like what, Father?”

“Like the Queen of England,” Nick laughed. He turned back to the horse.

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about,” Hallie huffed a dramatic sigh. She pressed the back of her hand against her forehead. “My, the sun is so dreadfully hot!”

“Okay, now it’s getting annoying, sweetheart,” Nick chuckled. 

“I’m trying to sound like Annie,” Hallie shrugged.

“Why are you trying to sound like your sister?”

“Annie is the classy twin—hello?!” Hallie exclaimed. She lowered her pinkie and drank more of her juice. 

“You’re classy, kiddo,” Nick insisted. “Maybe more _goofy._ ”

Hallie bit back her bottom lip from grinning, watching her father now brush the horse with his own pinkie out.


End file.
